1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies for an image reader.
2. Related Art
An image reader has been known that includes a feeding mechanism configured to feed a document sheet from a document tray to a document reading position. Specifically, the known image reader includes a reading sensor movable between the document reading position and a white-reference reading position facing a white reference member. In response to a user instruction being issued to read an image, the image reader firstly moves the reading sensor from the document reading position to the white-reference reading position, and then adjusts a white level based on light from the white reference member. Thereafter, the image reader controls the reading sensor to return to the image reading position, and begins to feed a document sheet with the feeding mechanism.